The Masked Chronicles
by Deathtroll
Summary: A prequel to the Redemption, centered around the Masked Mage, giving you some insight to the character who as of yet seems like a soulless, one dimensional, bad ass son of a bitch. Rated T for Violence and mild swearing, Rating may change as the story progresses. sorry for the crappy cover, It's hard to find a picture that can fit the Mage, I'm working on it.
1. Chapter 1: A Second Chance

**Hello my friends and fans, and welcome to my fourth fanficition and I'm back on home turf because I'm writing the prequel to the Redemption giving you some insight to my character the 'Masked Mage', in other words this is the MASKED CHRONICLES and I'm here to tell you the story. Also while you are waiting for me to update I recommend reading some of SwordofFlames' stories.**

* * *

A Second Chance

It wasn't so long ago it seems like a distant dream, or a ghost being drowned out by thousands of other voices it was just so different, it seemed unreal now but it was real and this is how it happened:

*Flash Back*

_It was raining; pissing down in fact, there were four people there all had pissed off the wrong man, they all thought that there wouldn't be any price to pay, so they keep making fun of him, driving him to the brink of insanity, he was ready to leave this realm, to travel to the realm of Glienor so he could punish himself, he found a way to bypass the memory remover so he could remember what he was there for, he was wearing a leather jacket with a hood so no one could see his face, he was wielding a axe, a small hammer and a boomerang so he could throw them off balance, he was going to murder them, all four of them, then he was going to leave, no one and nothing was going to stop him, a devilish grin appeared on his face, he snuck up on them they were chatting about what they had done today, he threw an empty glass bottle to an area to the left of them, he made his moving quickly grabbing the first one putting him in a sleeper hold before ending his life with an axe to the face, the boy silently put his corpse in a dumpster not to close by, the second one was blonde and goddam annoying his throat was slit with a shard of glass his body was dumped in the same dumpster, the third was a good friend of the second was pressure pointed this one was one that caused loss of consciousness at least while that point was covered he dragged him out of sight before ending his life with a swift blow to face with a hammer well actually several blows, but anyway the fourth was terrified he shouted "Guys? Guys? Where are you?"_

_I put on my creepy voice and said "Their already gone…. you can join them if you want and if you don't I'll still send you there, ahh the sweet nectar of vengeance I understand why sooo many people love it,"_

"_w-w-what do you mean" he never looked so scared, I love seeing him this helpless._

"_I mean: either way you are going to..." I let it sink in, "Die."_

_I threw the axe at him it hit him in the face leaving a bloody mark there, I left the bodies to rot, in that dumpster, Knowing that someone would start asking questions about their disappearance and knowing that the law would soon figure out it was me, I mean I detested those 4 people who I just murdered and I didn't make a secret, I ran to the portal I had already created, going there to get a second chance._

*Flash Back end*

I stepped out of the portal but before I did I broke into a knife store to get some stainless steel tools, I smelled the forest air it was lovely a BIG change to the city, anyway I stopped when I heard a cocky laugh then the words "Ha Looks like a new wanderer in this realm but I have a better idea how about you be my personal torture buddy for life,"

"How about, No." I said brandishing my hammer (It's Hamma Time)

he broke into that annoying laugh again but this time he seemed to ignore everyone and everything, he actually expected me to just sit here while he laughs, I unsheathed a small knife, ran behind pulled the same pressure point as before, and while he was unconscious I slit his throat, I thought to myself 'Only about half a minute in this new realm and your already killing, you have now limits do you,' the blood came out of his neck like a waterfall, I threw the bastard's corpse to the ground, he was dressed oddly, but then again this is a different realm, he seemed to be dressed like a wizard luckily though his robes were about my size so I stripped his corpse and slipped on the robes I noticed a strange light coming from one of his pouches, it was a crystal, glowing a bright purple, energy seemed to pour off it, I put it back in the pouch but I quickly picked up the staff , luckily though none of the blood got on his robes, I practised magic for a second I imagined a ball of fire in my hands, it started to appear in small sparks but the sparks multi plied before becoming a small ball of fire big enough to start a fire or burn someone, yet small enough to not burn my hand, dismissed the fire for now, I set on finding food and shelter for the night, I didn't need to hunt for food because this prick had some food on him a couple of strips of bacon, a small pork chop (let's do it mine craft style), two loafs of bread I dumped the stainless steel knifes and my axe and hammer, I picked up a small knife form a pouch, the reason why I dropped all these tools is because it looks a bit to suspicious, the knife was sharp, designed to be able to crave wood, I twirled it around in my fingers, shoved it in my other larger pouch with a couple of special spell scrolls and a book of lore. I decided that I should still hunt for some food so I had some in reserve, I spotted a deer it was sitting there peacefully, and I summoned a ball of fire and threw it at the deer killing it, I imagined a ball of water in my hand it was small just small enough to put out the fire, I threw it at the carcass of the deer, I walked up to the deer's carcass, and started to skin it so I would have something to make a shoulder pad the rest would be useful for keeping me warm during the night but first I had to find a place to stay for the night, after an hour of walking in the woods I found a sturdy yew tree, I started climbing it, it was hard, I made it, I stated to make a small bed, I was finished in ten minutes, thanking God that I knew how to work in awkward conditions, I started to eat some of the bread, it tasted good but I had to make some sort of shoulder pad, but then again fur isn't exactly good so I thought of what I could use instead…. It hit me like a brick leather (The ultimate badass light armour, bitch ! But for now I'm stuck with some fur, I left my Leather Jacket at the mage's corpse and I can't remember where I left that bastard's corpse, fuck… but all that leaved me for now, I was exhausted, still keeping one eye open, I drifted to sleep…..

* * *

**Okay well first chapter done and let's summarize what this chapter has taught us about the Masked Mage:**

**He's a murdering, sadistic, almost insane, magic using and a survivalist asshole. YEAH!**

**Anyway Read rate and review, my stories and read rate and review SwordofFlames' stories. Also this chapter is 3rd biggest one I've wrote as of yet... with The Battle for Varrock holding the record with about 1,694 words**

**Goodnight and godspeed.**


	2. Chapter 2: Strange Dreams

**Hello, everybody and how are you today good I hope ready for more death, I'm sure you are but too bad because I've got a dream sequence instead, ha! And maybe some killing later, anyway let us continue on.**

* * *

Strange Dreams

I entered the dream world but this seemed different somehow, like it is trying to tell me something other than the usual, message a.k.a Kill, kill, kill, kill, KILL!, this time it seemed to show me possibilities, of the FUTRE!, anyway it seemed kind of like the Matrix, the vision showed me that I would make enemies, lots and lots of enemies, so I would to protect my enemies, it spoke of a spell, an enchanting spell one of power and fear, hidden in a cave hidden in a small crystal, and the spell could only be performed on a mask a mask that will soon be crafted by my hands, made form clay hidden in the cave of fear, deep in the wilderness, the mask could only be crafted in said cave, and has to be painted form ink made from the leaves of a magic tree, then and only then can you commence casing a spell which will give you god like abilities, but the spell will take two weeks to cast, in which you must fight off wave upon wave of enemies, this is going to suck sooo bad, but for once it had some positive news that I might if I play my cards right I might make some loyal allies.

*real world, not dream world*

I woke up with a silent scream, looking around I'm still on the yew tree and I'm still alive and well, I started my long climb down, half the way down I fell off the tree hitting every branch as I went down, when I landed it was all a blur, the branches I hit were on the ground, a deer ran away, I noticed that the robes had a hood, I quickly pulled it on over my head, it was only drizzling but I still put it on because it looked cool, but I still need to get my bearings again, however though some word made my freeze " HEY YOU, YEAH YOU, ARN'T YOU THE ONE WHO KILLED OUR FRIEND," the voice sounded like someone had his vocal cords brunt

I turned around gulping as I seen that there where 5 of them all blood thirsty and armed to the teeth the first was duel wielding crossbows, the second was wielding a small war hammer and a buckler, the third was wielding two daggers dripping with poison, and had a longbow on his back, the fourth was dressed in brown robes, with a religious symbol, he was a priest, but he was wielding a stiletto (stiletto as in blade not stiletto as in female shoes) , and the fifth was the one who talked and was clearly the leader, he was dressed in full armour it was dark blue he didn't have a helmet on he had a bandanna on instead, he was wielding a broad sword which was dark green, he also had a massive towering shield on his back, I gulped again before saying "What you mean the asshole mage who was an overconfident prick, anyway it was ether: he dies or I became his personal torture buddy for life, I didn't exactly prefer the latter, so I killed him."

He looked really angry now; he pointed at me and said "GET THE MOTHER FUCKER!"

I smiled devilishly before saying "You truly don't know what you're fucking with,"

the priest ran at me first, he was going to swing the stiletto down wards I put my hand up grabbing his hand twisting it I managed to grab the handle, I then kicked him in the stomach, I twirled the blade around in my hand before striking a fighting pose, I brought out my other hand and summoned a ball of fire and threw it at him, he started screaming as the flames covered his body, I just said "Who's next?" the one with the war hammer bull rushed me, his buckler in front of him, I dodged to the side before stabbing him in the back , I quickly pulled the blade out, it was drenched in blood, which was to be expected the assassin and the ranger came at me next, the assassin lunged at m with his twin daggers, I ducked before kicking him in the crotch, I quick slit his throat with his own twin daggers, the ranger fired his twin crossbows, I stuck my hand out and imagined a shield of fire, it kind of happened it was a small buckler but still something I reimaged it into a small very hot fireball, I kicked him the stomach punched him in the face with my non flaming hand, he fell to the ground, I threw the ball of fire at the knocked out asshole, he started screaming, as the red hot fire enveloped his body, the leader seemed to be angry at the death of his friends, he charged me he was fast he knocked me down, he brandished his sword, I got up and looked him in the eye and said "You are going to mother fucking die,", I grabbed the war hammer off the corpse of one of the fallen warriors and brandished it, the warrior charged again in the same matter I threw a ball of ice at him, wait ice? What the fuck? He stopped not because he was frozen,

"W-w-what the hell a-a-are you" he said fearfully

I looked at him "what do you mean?"

"That spell you just cast, that was a-ancient magic,"

"And our point being?" I said getting impatient he didn't answer he seemed to be frozen I sighed before killing him with my stiletto, I looked at him I closed his eyelids so it looked like he died in his sleep, regardless of that I started to loot the corpses for any money or something…useful, unbeknown to me someone was watching form a distance shaken up by what she just seen, she thought this was going to be an ordinary trip to collect potion ingredients, she would have to steer clear of him.

* * *

**Chapter 2 has been completed and yes the redemption is on hiatus , but anyway I still suggest reading SwordofFlames' stories for now.**


	3. Chapter 3: Allies an Awkward Moment Away

**Hello my friends it has been awhile since the last chapter, I'm on fire! Woo! Anyway this chapter starts, at someone else's view point Enjoy!**

* * *

Allies an Awkward Moment Away 

I was hiding behind a tree, I was scared, and that killer was still out there I check the area around me I ran to a small patch of tall grass, trying not to make any sounds, the only problem is my druid pouch is full of nature's harvest and I still have my sliver sickle, I was moving very slowly to avoid detection, I came upon a small herb called Torstol, I gasped, I heard that this was only found in the Yanille Agility Dungeon and had to pick it up the only problem is it's the open, if I was to sell this I would have over ten thousand gold coins it would mean that I could afford some better robes because these barely other any protection, hell I might even redeem myself in the eyes of my father, without thinking I ran over there completely reckless, I quickly plucked the herb and ran back, but it was too late the killer spotted me he was unsure, he noticed my sickle, oh crap, that was my first sickle, it had sentimental value, he must of noticed my foot prints because he was coming towards me, I tried hiding, but it seemed like it was no use he could hear me breathing and just walked towards me, I say a devilish smile on his lips, he looked down I noticed his brown eyes, I closed my eyes and waited for the end but instead I just heard him speak " Why do you think that I will be the one who will end your life,"

"B-b-but what about those other people?" I said  
"That was a kill or be killed situation and anyway it was self defence," he put a hand out and I grabbed it after I got back on my feet, he handed me my Sickle Back, it was in his other hand which was in a glove and it was brunt yet had traces of ice obviously form all the crazy ass spells he had been casting, but still he could cast ancient magic, this meant that he would be a powerful ally or a deadly foe, "Now what you're thinking!"

I gasped "what do you mean?"

"About the ancient magic crap, I truly don't know how I cast it but I did and that means that I know have a wide verity of spells at my disposal when I end up giving battle once again, but anyway why are you here anyway, I would say you're a hunter but the sickle and the robes say otherwise."

"I'm a druid and potion maker," I said

"Ok, I guess that everyone does what fells right for them" he said most people including my father would judge me, he looked up at the sky it was dusk "It's getting late we better get a fire started." A smile appeared on his face…

*1 Hour Later*

It had been a satisfying meal, he really does know how to cook venison (deer meat) I asked him about his past but he didn't want to talk about it, but he did say something about needing to punish himself for something he did, all and all he was a shady guy, but he still knew survival methods, anyway I heard him say "Allies just as long as you don't ask about my past!"

"Sure why not!"

"I do need better armour and you clearly might need to get your robes repaired,"

"Sure!" this could become a good long friend ship.

* * *

**Yeah crappy ending I didn't know how to end this and I want to keep it at the rating T.**

**Read, Write, Review, my good friends.**

**G-g-good night and g-g-Godspeed **


	4. Chapter 4: Kitting Up

**Hello and a warm welcome form the fires of hell that is the Death-Computer where I write my fanficition and we are here with a brand spanking new chapter of The Masked Chronicles and the best bit is it starts form the Mage's point of view, also I kind of used the time set during chapter 2 of the fanficition: Always Together, No Matter What, Also there will be bigger gaps between my updates now because I'm back to school, (ah fuck)**

* * *

Kitting Up

*Two days later*

Me and my druid companion 'Rose' had finally reached the city of Varrock which was apparently the trading hub of the world because apparently no item couldn't be bought or sold here, I walked through the north gat and decided that I might need a weapon, luckily I was just outside a weapon shop I walked in and the shop keeper an old man I would say 50 years old, he turned round and asked "hello young man, what would you want a dagger or a short sword?"

I was slightly annoyed by his comment and just said "I would like a steel long sword."

He looked at me as though I'd grown two heads "Depends you got the coin?"

I grabbed the combination of coins that I looted form those bastards he looked at me opened up the pouch and smiled "Boy, with that kind of coin you could buy a decorated steel long sword,"

"I don't know, are you sure it's worth my money?"

"The decorations are gold!"

"Sold!"

"Also we offer a service were we actually let you make the blade, because after all some people have different ideas over what is decorative."

"Okay," he handed me three steel bars and a single gold bar and gave me directions to the black smith apparently he lets anyone use it nowadays, he also handed me the basic schematics for a longsword, as I walked to the blacksmith at the fountain there was some tumblers, I walked into the blacksmith's and set to work it was rather tiresome a few minutes later I had a large sharp steel long sword with gold decorations and a golden hilt the blade itself had some jagged edges allowing for some level of extra damage I was leaning on a wall, I saw rose in some more expensive robes they were blood red with sliver trimmings, it had a hood but it was currently down, I ignored her for now as I remembered about armour which I easily acquired rather easily it was cheap but had some level of weight/protection ratio, I managed to get the armour o over my robes, I stepped out and walked into Rose "oh, hey Rose,"

"Hey Zer0 (Yes that is the name I chosen for the mage)" she replied

I was going to ask her where she bought the robes but the ground started to shake she looked at me and I looked at her, "I have a bad feeling about this…" I said grimly I managed to see a skeleton it had a Dark Green shoulder pad a medium helmet and a small chest plate all of them made out of that Dark Green material it also had some loose fitting brown leather boots, soon a whole army of them appeared all blood thirsty all ready for a blood bath, behind them were a group of people with jet black robes with massive hoods, I guess I finally gotten noticed as my armour was a soft leather body under my snow white robes and it was slightly blood red as I still had been in combat, I had a pair of snow white trousers with some tight fine leather boots and I also had a pair of fine leather gloves made black as it was heavily brunt, anyway I looked at the hooded individuals they smelt of death, fire and potions, they all were carrying staffs made out of bones with a human skull on top, then there were some zombies and zombie hands some were rotten with barely any flesh some fresh from the grave and had a lot of their flesh left, and others were also rotting and could be mistaken for skeletons they were carrying varying rusted melee weapons, form a rusty hatchet to machetes, and even spiked clubs, they started to charge I seen the city guard get into position I drew my Sword ready for it to taste blood, in my other hand I readied a fire ball, and stood a clam pose, Rose grabbed her sickle paired with a sliver sword and looked ready for a fight, we were both ready the undead were getting closer and closer I could smell them now I wish I hadn't really, my nose will never be clean again, never minding that I summoned up a massive ball of fire and cast a wall of fire, I noticed Rose had something in her hand it was a pouch with a symbol of a wolf on it she focused on it and a white ball of energy appeared in her hand and she threw it near her and a spirit of a wolf appeared it howled, we were all ready... It was time to kick some undead ass!

* * *

**Well, Well, Well people it looks like we have a cliff hanger and I hope to see you again**

**This is Deathtroll saying:**

**Good Night and Godspeed! (That means signing off!)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Battle for Varrock

**Hello everybody and here I am Deathtroll good friend of Slender man and here is the latest chapter of the Masked Chronicles, and as we approach my birthday also known as the first of December, I would accept reviews as birthday presents! =D**

* * *

The Battle for Varrock

A zombie hand reached me it was the first thing to get to us, I sliced it with my sword, a bolt of magic came though the fire killing a guard, "VOLLEY" a guard officer said as the archer let loose "FIRE AT THE NECROMANCERS", a necromancer got his chest filled with arrows, his last words were:

"Tell my wife I love her," I Slashed at a zombie cutting its head off, I round house kicked another one knocking it back into the fire, the headless zombie staggered towards me, I stabbed it though the chest before creating a massive hole in his chest blood started to spurt out, it fell, There was to skeletons both holding a scimitar and a brass shield I decapitated the first, and threw a fireball at another the wall was falling "VOLLOY!" another wave of arrows came out, Rose sliced up a zombie hand with her sickle and a skeleton with her sword, her wolf was chewing on a pinned down zombie, a random guard was pinned down I killed the zombie on top of him and said "There's still a city to protect, soldier," he nodded understanding what I said he grabbed his sword and killed a zombie by cutting off its legs, then cutting off the left and right arms, before slicing off its head, a necromancer managed to make it though the fire, I ran up to him jumping before putting burying my blade in his heart I removed it, the wall of fire was dying five bolts of death came at me I managed to doge them before firing a ball of fire followed by a ball of ice at them, Rose Killed a Necromancess (Female Necromancer) by slitting her throat, with the sliver weapons, the corpse fell to the ground as Rose was ready for another enemy, that was actually only 50 enemies I realized that it was only the first wave, 100 Zombies came into view, I smiled, sheeted my blade before summoning up the biggest fire ball I could make I threw it at the Zombies I only killed 25 of them "FIRE AT WILL!" an officer said, could spy a couple of necromancers only they were armoured, in a black metal, Rose's spirit wolf disappeared, a fire fight soon broke out with arrows and spells being exchanged, another hooded individual appeared but he didn't appear to be a Necromancer, this guy was hooded his robes gray it matched his beard, he was carrying a sword it looked sharp very sharp yet was balanced and thin making it fast, he looked at me and frowned a zombie hand went towards him he kicked it into a wall killing it, I spotted a horde of unarmed zombies coming in from behind, the hooded guy put his hand up and clenched it into a fist then five other hooded people all carrying various polished weapons, one was carrying a massive two handed crossbow , the old one said "Just leave them to us,"

I turned around a necromancer raised a trio of longbow wielding skeletons, one of them quickly knocked an arrow and fired it a one of the guard archers hitting him square in the head, I threw a ball of ice at it freezing it, the other two skeletons were firing at me I deflected one with my sword and the other I burnt with a ball of fire, and threw a ball of lightning (Spiced up air magic 'cause summoning a ball of compressed air wouldn't be the kind of thing you would do in a fight!) and threw it at the enemy smiting it, a zombie got up close, I summersault kicked it in the face before stabbing it in the chest, a skeleton wielding a set of fighting claws was charging me it was next, I round hose kicked it in the face,

*Rose*

Dam he can be badass at times! I thought as I watched Zer0 as he called himself, kicked the zombie in the face with that amazing kick, he seemed to have some level of experience in hand to hand combat, holy shit did he just throw a zombie at a skeleton archer! Needless to say he actually looked more at home with long range weapons and throwing, he must like keeping them away from him well I suppose in my experience the most damage can be done when a warrior is in close combat so keeping enemies away from you would be logical, anyway a zombie with a rusty mace was approaching me I got close before sweeping it off its feet with my sword then I slit it's throat with my sliver sickle, all ready the sliver trimming on my robes was going red, well thank god I bought blood red robes so there wasn't a difference in colour, my sliver weapons were stained in blood and bone dust, I was getting weary form the slaughter, an arrow flew by my left cheek grazing it I looked over there and saw a skeleton archer, riding a zombie horse, it unsheathed it's sword ready to go in for the kill it charged, blade at the ready, it was going to chop my head off, the blade was blocked by Zer0 throwing an axe at the undead rider, Zer0 ran towards it and leaped at it before swinging his sword in a horizontal angle, a necromancer fully clad in armour struck Zer0 knocking him over when he got up he said some words in a demonic voice the words he said were "You. Must. Die." Zer0 punched the necromancer in the face, before ripping off his helmet the necromancer was hit with the hilt of Zer0's sword, the necromancer was screaming for mercy, but Zer0 paid him no heed instead driving his blade though the poor necromancer's throat, I pitied the Necromancer he couldn't off been older then sixteen his black hair stained red, still young yet he was doomed to die a horrible death Zer0 said the words "requiescant in pace, bastardus," (Rest in piece bastard) but he closed his eyelids, he looked around and seen a Necromancess was running to the corpse of the fallen necromancer she took off her helmet she looked about his age she had short black hair she was weeping but she turned to Zer0 and said "He was my boyfriend you bastard. I. Kill. You." She charged him in a frenzy, she was knocked to the ground she had a terrified look on her face I ran towards him and stopped his hand and said "No Zer0, don't let her die the way you condemned her boyfriend to just try to do it mercifully, please," I looked him in the eye, he nodded, looked at the young necromancess and said "sorry sweetheart, but if it means anything, Omnes aequa in amotre et bellum,"

She spoke "what the hell does that mean?"

"It means 'all's fair in love and war,'" he said before slitting her throat he closed her eyelids and laid her corpse on the ground gently, a zombie walked to him he grabbed it by the neck and broke it, and threw the necromancess' sword at a brute of a zombie who was wielding a broadsword, he hit the zombie in the throat

*1 Hour Later/ Zer0*

The mass of the undead had been defeated it was now 1 0'clock in the afternoon the last zombies were wounded the necromancer's armour was dented and broken their weapons dull and blood stained, all almost broken my sword was looking pitiful my robes all blood stained even some of my face, some of the blood mine some not, my nose was real and truly broken, one of my ribs was broken, my stomach was gushing blood and I felt I had enough blood in me to to fill a couple of bic pens lousy unreliable pens, my vision was blurred and somewhat white, basically an average Saturday night, I felt like the pied piper on murder setting. There was ten necromancers surrounding me, I was exhausted if there was any more then we would all be doomed I was preparing a fireball in my hand, my backup stiletto (Still blade) was barely blood stained I had sheathed my sword, my dagger/short sword was still barely blood stained, still intact and sharp, I looked behind me a necromancer was charging me I threw the fire ball at him burning him alive, the others were readying their weapons and one was rushing me "Stultorum venire ad sua funera," (it means ; the fools come to their death,) I whispered I threw the dagger at him it pierced his throat and landed embedded it's self in the wall of the clothes store, I prepared a ball of fire in my left hand a ball of lightening in my right, I threw the fire at the two to my left, I threw my other ball to the four at the right the lightening fried them, there was only two left I looked at them and said "Look I'm going to give you a choice you either die here or you retreat now, your choice" one retreated seeing sense, the other one, a nercomancess stood against me I grabbed her by the throat, he was raising his weapon, I grabbed it out of her hands before stabbing her in the heart and I twisted it, she gasped and died. I solemnly dropped her corpse, it had been enough killing for today but I had to find Rose, I found her standing next to a dead zombie brute, she was clutching her stomach, I ran up to her and said "Rose are you okay"

"Yes, I'm fine, I think..."

"well at any rate we should rest after such a battle, and anyway I think that I might have some potions some were,"

"That sounds good, let's go,"

* * *

**Well that took the fucking hell out of me well anyway while I rest I still suggest reading SwrodofFlame's stories and my good friend Lifetroll is working on a story so keep your eyes open. and this is the biggest chapter so far. also the parts you might not understand when he talks some other language, It's Latin, I also regret creating the Rose Character but I do need another thing to make the mage seem even more human, and having a soul, Because Zer0 is the hardest character to make human, trust me. also sorry for the assassins creed, characters but, it's like in the new game DMC: Devil may Cry, when in the first opening they make a joke about the old Dante. anyways **

**Goodnight and Godspeed. **


End file.
